Hail to the King
by Vangle Simtri
Summary: After receiving word that communications with the planet Braxis have stopped, John Kerrigan and Jim Johnson are ordered to investigate. What they find on that planet will change them forever. I'll add new chapers as I finish them.
1. Prolgue

Hail to the King 

(Author's Note: Starcraft is a registered trademark of Blizzard entertainment. Jim Raynor, Sara Kerrigan, Acturusk Mensk, unit types, Planets, Overmind, species names, Xel'Naga, Adun, Terran Confederacy, Terran Dominion, Zeratul, Tassadar, UED, Queen of Blades, Kahla, andCerebrate also belong to Blizzard. John C. Kerrigan and Jim Johnson are my own characters, please ask me if you want to use them.)

Prologue

In the beginning, a distant Galaxy was inhabited by one race. The master race, The Xel'Naga. The Xel'Naga were a creative race, not wanting to have their legacy lost they decided to create a race to carry on their legacy. This race came to be known as The Protoss. The Protoss were gifted with great Psionic abilities, but soon The Protoss forgot about the Xel'Naga and abandoned them for their new god Adun.

The Xel'Naga seeing the betrayal left The Protoss to their new god and decided to create a new race, one that would be totally obedient. This race soon became known as the Zerg. The Zerg started life as a larval entity, but that did not last long. Soon the Zerg found that they could control other beings and mutate them into whatever they saw fit. It was not long before a new type of Zerg was formed, The Overmind, a being that had total control of all the Zerg through a hive mentality. As the Zerg grew the Xel'Naga became pleased with their new creation, but all was not well with the Zerg. The Overmind soon learned of the Xel'Naga's existence, and sought to absorb them into the Hive Mind. After a long battle the Xel'Naga were no more, destroyed by their own creation.

While the Xel'Naga tinkered with life in another Galaxy another race was having their own war. That race was the Humans. As life advanced on Earth it soon became intertwined with that of machines. People soon took computer components into their own bodies. As some humans evolved into cyborgs, others were committing crimes and destroying the already failing Earth Economy. In the Earth year 3028 the world leaders formed the UED(United Earth Directorate). Seeing the growing threat from the new cyborgs and the criminals alike they decided to gather them all and cryogenicly freeze them and shoot them into the deepest part of space.

As the Humans drifted through space life advanced in the Galaxy of the Xel'Naga. The Protoss, now using all of the psionics at their disposal, had created a utopia of life on a planet they named Aiur. The Zerg, with the help of the Overmind, consumed all life they found within their part of the Galaxy. Time passed and The Protoss and The Zerg eventually found one another. After this first confrontation war broke out between the races. The Overmind driven to consume the Protoss sent swarm after swarm after the Protoss, and every time being defeated. Soon a new race entered the war. The Humans.

After drifting through space for close to a century the Humans hit a planet. As they awoke to their new surroundings, they began to use the planet's resources to build a mighty empire, this became known as the Terran Confederacy. The Confederacy ruled the planet with an iron fist, keeping all the criminals and cyborgs in check. Soon the resources of the planet they named Tarsonis, began to deplete, so in an act of desperation the Confederacy started a colonization group. Soon the entire system was under the command of this Confederacy, but even as the Confederacy kept rule, there was a group that sought to end the Confederacy once and for all. This group was called The Son's of Korhal, an extremist faction that sought total domination of all the Terrans. The Confederacy, seeing this threat launched an all-out Nuclear assault on the the faction's homeworld of Korhal.

Years pasted, and soon the Terrans were engulfed in the war of the Zerg and the Protoss. For years this war raged, Human against Zerg, Protoss against Zerg, Humans against Protoss. As this war reached it's peak one lone man decided to revive The Son's of Korhal. The man's name was Arcturus Mensk. He managed to find an ally with a man named Jim Raynor, and a woman, Sara Kerrigan. With these two under his command he waged another war. This time it was Terran against Terran. As the fighting progressed Mensk found away to lure the Zerg to any place he wanted. With the help of a few hundred psi emitters he lured the Zerg to the Confederacy homeworld, Tarsonis. Soon there was nothing left of the once mighty Terran Confederacy, and from the dead remains of the Confederacy arose a new government. The Terran Dominion, with Arcturus Mensk as Emperor, but this new government was bought with blood. As the Zerg overran Tarsonis they overran Sara Kerrigan's squad.

The Overmind, ever conniving, saw great potential in Kerrigan. He had his Cerebrate, a being created for the soul purpose of directing the will of the Overmind to the brood it watches over, not kill Kerrigan, but transform her. Sara was taken against her will and transformed into a shadow of her former self, she became the will of the Overmind and carried out it's will. As the war raged the Zerg found the Utopian planet of Aiur, and immediately set out to absorb the Protoss and bring them under the "perfection" that was the Zerg.

Seeing that their homeworld was under threat, a brave two sought an alliance with, the now homeless Jim Raynor. As these two, Zeratul and Tassadar, formed an alliance with Raynor, the Protoss Enclave, the heads of all the Protoss, declared them traitors. Soon war erupted between the Protoss. Undeterred the new alliance soon found the Overmind's sanctuary on Aiur and managed to destroy it. The Zerg were defeated, the Protoss safe for another day, and Raynor finally found a place to call home. The Terran Dominion thrived under the rule of their Emperor. The Zerg though defeated, found a new leader. Sara Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades.

As life returned to normal for the Terrans. The Protoss, however, were left homeless. Rather than try to rebuild their utopia, Zeratul decided to take them to his home. The home of the Dark Templar, a secret sect within the Protoss long considered traitors to Adun, and for that they were Exiled, the planet bathed in darkness, home of the Kahla (God of darkness) Shakuras. The Queen of Blades, Sara Kerrigan began to rebuild the mighty Zerg. Bit by bit the broods began to fall under her command, but all was not well. Seeing that Kerrigan wanted total control a few Cerebrates merged and formed a new Overmind.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the UED saw the potential of the new Overmind, and the Zerg it controlled, they decided to try and capture it for themselves. They soon sent a fleet of Directorate ships to the distant Galaxy. Soon, the UED had their prize. The Overmind and the Broods it could control, and they began to study the Zerg. Kerrigan realizing that her control of the broods was in danger formed a plan with the help of the Dark Templars, to destroy the Overmind once and for all. With the UED defeated, the Zerg under Kerrigan's control, and the Protoss allied with their long lost brothers, the war began again. This time the outcome was one sided. Kerrigan, with her control of the Zerg, defeated the Terran Dominion and the Protoss. With the Dominion Defeated, Mensk returned to Korhal to rebuild his Dominion. The Protoss returned to Shakuras to rebuild their once mighty race.

(Another Author's Note: All of the prolgue is from the games. Yes...I know the games too well.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life was good on the planet Braxis, the cold was being cut by the rays of light from the sun. The sun felt warm upon the faces of the marines, all around sounds of men and women talking and laughing could be heard. Also sounds of ice cracking to the will of the warmth could be heard, signaling the end of the winter months, life was returning to the once dead ball of ice.

The marines stationed on Braxis were of the Terran Dominion, under the rule of the iron-fisted Arcturus Mensk. The reason they were all here, was the Zerg, an evil and malevolent race bent on total domination, of not just this system, but the entire Galaxy. The brave men and women of Alpha Squad were assigned to check Braxis for any Zerg activity and eliminate them if they were indeed there.

As the sun started to sink low on the horizon a marine saw something on a hilltop.

"Hey Johnny...do you see what I see? It's over there, on the hill." The marine said to a Firebat that was standing near him.

"I think you've been hittn' the moonshine a little hard there Matt." Johnny said as he looked at the hill that the marine pointed at and saw nothing.

"What the...there was something there...I...I swear!" Matt said as he strained to see the form that was on the hilltop earlier.

"Whatever, just keep watch for Zerg activity...alright." Johnny said as he turned back to face the southern opening of the bunker.

The sun set and night fell without so much as a sighting of a Zergling. The base fell silent as all the once joyful people had all gone to bed. The only activity was from the bunkers at the front of the base. Marines and Firebats all taking turns watching the darkness for any sign of Zerg activity. While the men in Siege Tanks were tinkering with the controls and adjusting their viewers to night vision. The night seemed to drag on for the Terrans who had the misfortune of the graveyard shift.

"Man...why do we always get the crap positions?" Said one of the men in a Siege Tank that was situated behind one of the bunkers.

"I don't know...but it really sucks." Said a marine in the bunker.

"It always seems that we always get...the...OH...MY...GOD!" Exclaimed a Firebat as he looked out the slot in the bunker.

What the Firebat saw chilled him to the bone. Millions of Zerg, and they were heading straight towards them.

The sun, even through the scorching heat, was warm upon the face of Corporal John Kerrigan. As he disembarked from the dropship he heard the familiar sound of fellow marines training for the coming battle. John, not wanting to draw attention to himself set out for the command center as quickly as he could. John entered the CC and was stopped by a Ghost.

"Halt! No one enters the Command Center without proper authorization. Let me see your papers." He said in a curt voice.

"Sure...here they are." John said as he handed over his transfer papers.

The Ghost looked them over quickly and then said "Everything seems to be in order. The Commander wants to see you immediately, he's on level 001."

"Okay, thanks." John said as he past the Ghost and made his way to level 001.

And to think...I was almost part of that. John thought to himself as he passed level 010.

The door to the command room was open as John reached level 001. As he neared the door he heard the last bit of a conversation.

"Those are my orders Commander, and you will follow them without question. Is that understood?" Came a harsh voice from inside the room.

"Yes, Emperor Mengsk." Came another voice from inside the room.

The telltale beep was heard signaling that the comm line had been closed. John knocked on the door to the command room.

"Enter." Came the voice.

"Corporal John C. Kerrigan reporting for duty sir!" John said as he entered the room and saluted.

"Ahhh, John. So good to see you again. You don't have to salute me." The voice said.

"Jim? Jim is that you?" John said as he looked through the 3D viewer.

"Yup, it's me. How have you been?" Jim asked.

"Good...I see that you made Commander..impressive Commander Johnson" John said jokingly.

"Come on smart guy, it's time to address the troops." Jim said as he walked toward the exit.

They both walked out of the temperature controlled CC and into the scorching heat of the wasteland known as the planet Korhal. It had been many years since the long defunct Terran Confederacy devastated the planets surface with a barrage of nuclear missiles. Now the home of the leader of the Terran Dominion Arcturus Mensk the planet was beginning to thrive once more.

Jim's base was a small one. It had just shy of three hundred Dominion fighters, all of which had been retrofitted with the latest in Dominion weapons and tech. As Jim and John walked toward the center of the base they were stopped by an unseen entity.

"Commander, we have received word that there are 5 Dominion dropships on a course for here. We also know that they have 12 SCVs, 3 Siege Tanks, and a hand full of marines and Medics." The entity said.

"Thank you for the report. Now, before you return to your patrol route I need you to gather up the men. We are heading out soon." Jim said to the decloaking Ghost. "Yes sir. Permission to speak freely sir?" The Ghost said.

"Granted." Jim replied.

"Sir, why are we doing this? I mean, the whole concept is, asinine. If we haven't heard anything from Braxis then, that means..." The Ghost trailed off.

"I know, but it's our orders. Anyway, I need you to gather the men, also when the newbies arrive have them briefed on what's going to happen and get the medics on healing the wounded." Jim said.

"Yes sir!" The Ghost said as he saluted.

Jim returned the salute and then sent the Ghost on his way. Jim and John walked a little further and reached the middle. After a few minutes the men and women of Alpha Squad were gathered around Jim and waited for their orders.

"I have just received orders that we are to leave Korhal immediately. We have been reassigned to a recon mission. We are going to Braxis and find out what happened to Delta Squad. Now, I'm not going to kid you all, we don't know what's happened there. For all we know, we could be walking into a Zerg, or Protoss trap, then again it may just be as simple as a jammed comm. We don't know. Now, if anyone has any questions, now is the time to ask." Jim said looking at the crowd of faces.

"Sir, if this is a recon mission...then why are we going? I mean doesn't the Dominion have specific squads that do this sort of thing?" Said one marine.

"Yes, we do, but as of right now Alpha Squad is a recon team. Those are our orders direct from Emperor Mensk. Now, anyone else have any questions?" Jim asked.

"Sir," Came a female voice from the back of the group, "should I have my whole medical team on high alert?" She continued.

"When we reach the planet. Till then just have the med-bay prepared for the worst." Jim said.

"OK...if no one has anything else, I have one more thing to add. There are five dropships arriving in a few minutes, as soon as they are here I need all of you to help them get ready to leave. I also need you all to help get their gear up-to-date. Dismissed." Jim said as he turned back to the CC and started for it.

"Oh, John. I have a special assignment for you." Jim said without turning toward John.

"Sir?" Jim asked

"I need you to undergo the Ghost training while we wait. I'll need your psychic talents when we get there." Jim said as he entered the CC. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The flight took longer than Jim or John expected. First their transport was late, then they had to reroute twice because of random ionic storms. Soon there was a voice over the intercom.

"Uh...Sir...you need to come and look at this." The voice said.

"I'm on my way." Jim said as he walked toward the cockpit.

John, not wanting to miss this, followed close behind. The two of them entered the tiny cockpit and looked out the main view port.

"What in God's name? What did they do to the planet?" John said.

"John? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be prepping your Canister Rifle?" Jim said.

"Jim, just because I've become a Ghost doesn't mean that I'm some sort of gun toting psycho. Besides...if I do it any more I'll put a hole in it." John said from behind the helmet of his Ghost uniform.

"Guess you are right." Jim replied.

"So...what did they do to the planet?" Jim inquired

"That?" Jim said as he pointed to the planet surface.

"Yeah, what is all that stuff?" John said.

"That, that is what is called The Creep. It's a living blanket, for lack of a better term. It feeds the hive, not just the Zerg, but their buildings as well...didn't they teach you that in training?" Jim asked

"Uh...I think...I don't know, I can't remember." John said, as his eyes darted behind the Ghost helmet.

"Would you take that thing off, I can't tell if you are making faces at me." Jim said.

"Jim...that's a cruel thing to say...I mean, how long have we known each other?" John said in a hurt tone "Wow...uh...since boot at least." Jim said.

"Then you should know by now. I'll make faces at you with my helmet off!" John said jokingly.

"Alright smart guy, why don't you get back there and get everyone ready..and send a comm to the rest of the group. We are gonna hit the ground hot." Jim said.

"Yes sir!" John said. He left the cockpit and began to inform everyone of the coming fight.

Jim stayed in with the pilot. He signaled the pilot to start the descent to the half Creep covered planet.  
As they descended they were met with Zerg fliers. "ALL HANDS TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" Jim announced through the intercom, and the comm system to the rest of the transports. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Terrans didn't waste any time. They all unfastened themselves and moved through their respective ships to gun turrets on each ship.

"YEEEHAW! Time to fry us some Zerg!" Came a voice from one of the rear Battle Cruisers.

"Enough chatter, fire at will!" Jim said as he headed out of the cockpit and into turret controls.

As the Terrans descended they were met with hundreds of Zerg Scourge. One by one they slammed themselves into the hulls of the ships. Even as the Terrans managed to kill a large quantity they still lost three out of five Dropships, but they continued their descent. After the Scourge were all dead or dying the Terrans met a new threat. Mutalisks, at least a dozen. They slammed what was left of Alpha squad with Glave Wurms. Soon all that was left were three out of six Battle Cruisers, two of the five Dropships, a handful of Wraiths, and one Valkyrie, but the battle was not yet over. As they continued to descend they were met with the Devourers. A new strain of Zerg that had just recently been revealed.  
Three of them were on an intercept course with what remained of the transport.

"OH GOD!" Jim exclaimed as he saw the coming threat, "All unit's this is Commander Johnson. Train your weapons on the lead Devourer and open fire!" He ordered.

The rest of the transports opened fire. Soon all three Devourer's corpses lie on the living Creep. The transports finally saw ground, now came the task of finding an area that was not effected by the Creep and set up a base of operations.

"There...that looks good...take us down." Jim said to the pilot.

The pilot acknowledged the order and started the landing sequence. 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm sorry that this Chapter is so long in coming. My comp went down and I didn't have access to the net. So here it is and a few more chapters. I'll try to add new Chapters every week or two weeks. Thanks for being patient.

Chapter 4

The Terran's did not get through the battles without a little help. All of the Zerg air forces were ordered to hold back during the attack. Though many fell, the would soon be reincarnated as a new Zerg, the new Overmind saw to that.

_Good my children! All is going according to plan, soon we will have a new agent of the swarm. One that will destroy Kerrigan and reforge the Zerg as a single united being again._ A voice of thought said as it rippled through the Zerg consciousness. A loud roar was let out by all the Zerg, it could be heard from miles around. The Zerg were acknowledging the new Overmind's plan.

The small colony that was Terran had been absorbed by the Zerg. Everything that was them is apart of the Zerg now, all their knowledge, experiences, they serve the Zerg now. A fate worse than death, a total loss of individuality.

_Now that we have our prize so close to us...we must lure it the rest of the way,_ The Overmind thought again, _Bring me the human woman...she is the only one who resisted us...she can bring us our prize,_

A Zergling standing close to the Overmind sped off to a Hive that was situated near a small gathering of resources. It wasn't gone for more than a minute when it returned. It had a Terran Medic impaled on one of it's spikes. It neared the Overmind and released the Medic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The medic screamed as the bony spine retracted out of her shoulder.

"You. You are the only one to resist us. We need you, to deliver a message." The Overmind said aloud.

"Why should I do anything you ask? You infested my entire colony. There is nothing left of them...of..." The Medic trailed off.

"Nothing? No, they are all here. I can feel them. They have been remade to serve the Hive. Just look. All that you see, was once, what you would call, human." The Overmind said aloud again.

"This is disgusting. There is nothing human left of them. They have no free will. If it wasn't for your thoughts guiding them, they would all have rather died in the attack." The Medic said her voice trembling from fear.

"You just don't understand my child. All is explained within the swarm. If it wasn't for my 'interference' then you would have destroyed each other. If only you could experience the Hive Mind, then perhaps you would understand, but now is not the time for this. I have chosen you for a special purpose. You are to deliver a message to the new humans who have landed on this planet." The Overmind said.

"A message? From you? Never, I'd rather die." The Medic said as she hung her head.

"Don't forget, my child, don't forget where you are now. For that can be arranged quickly." The Overmind said.

It sent a mental message to a few Hydralisks and Lurkers that were near them. They approached and hissed to each other. They all had murder in their eyes and the Medic could see it plain as day.

"All right, call of your drones and I'll take the message." She said as fear gripped her voice.

The Hydralisks and Lurkers received another mental message and backed off.

"Good. Now this is the message my child." The Overmind said.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

"Kerrigan. Status report. I wanna know how many of everything we have." Jim said as the Command Center landed on permafrost.

"Sir, we have setup the homing beacon within the CC and have three dropships with eight civilians in them. We also have two battlecruisers with about fifteen Marines on one and twelve Firebats on the other. The battlecruisers are not staying however. We have three surviving Marines on the CC and one special ops Ghost that survived. Also we have six people who can man SCVs for our resource gathering." John informed Jim.

"Good. I want those six to begin with mining the local minerals and then to build a refinery so we can get Vespine soon. I don't wanna be caught with our pants down. Once one of the dropships arrive and unload the passengers I want you to find out how many can pilot SCVs and begin building bunkers for the Marines and the Firebats. I also want a Nuclear Silo on the CC. If things get to hectic around here I wanna be able to wipe this planet clear. You get me?" Jim said.

"Understood sir. What do you want me to tell the marines when they get here?" John asked.

"I want them to report to me. I'll brief them on the situation then I'll brief then entire camp." Jim said as he left for the Command Center.

"Yes sir!" John said.

"John, I'm counting on you to have this base operational by 0800 hours...understood?"Jim said as he stood in the hatchway to the Command Center.

"Yes sir, it'll be done by then Jim, you have my word." John said.

Jim nodded, and entered the Command Center and left John to oversee the construction of the base.

_Why...why did it just release me? Why not just infest me and get it over with? It took him from me...I saw him...he...he called out to me...I...no...now is not the time. I can't think about that. I have to deliver this message to a man named John. _The Medic thought as she crossed another snow bank. The sun that had once warmed her face had hidden itself behind newly formed storm clouds.

_This is gonna get bad...real quick...if I don't find some sort of shelter soon..._Her thoughts were interruped by lights in the distance. _It was right...there are more humans here...I just hope that they haven't been infested as well. _She thought as she hurried her pace. She reached a small hill over looking a base, she peered down into it from under her enclosed visor and activated it's magnification software.

"Increase magnification by factor three." She said to her powersuit computer

As the screen on the inside of her visor magnified she saw shadows of movement. "Well...definitely not Zerg...or Protoss...they are Human...hopefully of the dominion, can't make out their uniform colors though. Computer increase magnification by a factor of five." She said.

The screen did as it was commanded and increased the magnification for the Medic. As the screen came into focus she saw the color of the human's armor.

"WHITE! ALPHA SQUAD! Wait...why would Mensk send them...they aren't a recon squad. What am I saying, who cares it's still a rescue!" She exclaimed.

The Medic, her hopes renewed, sped off towards the bottom of the hill as fast as she could. Her head filled with thoughts of a warm bed and a hot meal.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Uh...sir...you may want to come and take a look at this." Came a voice through John's internal communicator.

"What is it private?" John replied.

"It looks as though we may have a survivor sir...it's definitely human. It's heading straight towards the south of the compound." The voice said again.

"Alright, thanks marine, I'll let the commander know immediately." John said. He switched the communicator's frequency to that of the Command Center's.

"Sir, sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but it seems we have a survivor. I have confirmation that they are heading towards the south entrance. What should we do?" John said into the communicator.

"Well if we have a survivor, don't you think we should get a bed ready and maybe some food for them? Also make sure we have a few marines and a couple of medics greet them. I don't want any surprises if you catch my meaning." Jim's voice said from the comm.

"Yes sir!" John said.

"Oh, one more thing John. I want you to be there too, but go unseen. Understood?" Jim's voice said again.

"Understood, John out." He said. He tuned the communicator frequency to that of everyone on the base. "Okay listen up, I need three marines and two medics to accompany me to the south entrance. We have a report of a survivor." He continued.

"Sir," Came a woman's voice. "Maria and I will go."

"Okay we have the Medics. Now I need marines. Anyone?" John said again.

"Sir, My squad has volunteered, sir!" A gruff voice said.

"Okay, that's all I need. Head out to the southern entrance and I'll meet you there, over and out." John ordered as he engaged his personal cloaking device.

_Crap, I only have a few minutes of cloak left...I hope this won't take too long. _He thought looking at his cloak indicator.

_Please be friendly, please have a hot meal and a warm bed. _The medic thought as she neared the base.

"HALT!" A Marine ordered, "State your name and business!" He continued.

"1st Lieutenant Lilly Fray, I have need of a meal and information about a John Kerrigan." She replied.

"Wait there...someone will be out to escort you." The marine said.

"Sir, did you..." The marine said looking at the spot where the cloaked John stood.

"I heard," John cut the marine off mid-sentence, "but I don't know how she would even know I'm even here."

"What should we do sir?" One of the Maria asked.

"She needs out help." Said the other Medic.

"Get her in here. I need to go inform Jim of this. Carry on." Jim said as he turned and walked toward the Command Center.

John started his uncloak procedures and changed the frequency of his communicator to the Command Centers again. "Jim...we may have a problem."

"What!" Jim's startled voice replied.

"Exactly what I said Jim. I'm coming to the CC. I'll be there in 15 minutes."Jim said as he tore off towards the Command Center.

"She said what!" Jim said as he tried to keep his voice low.

"She wants information about me." John replied as he removed his Ghost Helmet.

"How does she know you are even here...I mean no one in the dominion knows we're here, with the exception of the Emperor." Jim said running his fingers through his hair.

"I know...unless..."John's voice trailed off.

"No, she couldn't possibly know you are here. She's on the other side of the galaxy." Jim said, his eyes as large as dinner plates.

"Jim, you forget, she was my wife. She knew about my psychic abilities. She knew more about me than anyone else." John said hanging his head.

"John, I know she was your wife, I know it hit you hard when she was infested, but she's gone now. There isn't anything human left of her. She's Zerg. You need to forget about her and move on." Jim said moving around the holoprojector, and placed his hand on John's shoulder.

"Don't...just don't Jim...I need to think. I'm taking some leave...I'll be back in 30 minutes." John said pushing away from Jim and replacing his helmet.

Jim watched as John left the room and disappeared out to sight. Time seemed to stand still for Jim as he thought about the Medic. _Did they say her name was Meredith? What's she doing here?_ He thought. _I better go see for myself. _Jim shut down the non-essential programs and left the comm room.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I need to find John Kerrigan...does anyone know where I can find him?" Lilly asked as she was surrounded by the marines and two medics.

"He just left." Jim said as he stepped through the door to the medbay.

"Jim...Jim is that you?" She said staring at Jim from across the bay.

"Hello Shiver, it's been a long time" Jim said as he neared the bed

Lilly looked at him and said "Not long enough...I see you haven't changed much since the Academy. Still thinking of your future?"

Jim sighed and said, "You know, if you would just learn to let things go, we could have been together."

"Me...and you? I doubt it. Not after what you did on Tarsonis." She said.

"What do you want with John" He said, his voice full of strained rage and hurt.

"I have a message for him...there is a new Overmind on this planet, and he want's to talk to talk to John." Lilly said.

The whole room gasped at the mention of an Overmind. Jim couldn't control what he did next. He rushed out of the room. He sped past room after room until he reached the comm room. After punching a few buttons, he managed to pull up John's personal communicator.

"John, John come in...do you read?" Jim said into the communicator as he gasped for breath.

"Jim? Is that you?" Came John's voice from the machinery

"John, listen. There are Zerg on Braxsis. You need to return to base. They have managed to form a new Overmind. Return to base immediately!" Jim said finally catching his breath.

"Jim? Jim are you there...say...interfe...say again..." John's voice said through intermittent bursts of static.

"John? John do you read? JOHN?!?!" Jim yelled into the mic.

For a few minutes more nothing came through the speakers but static. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity Jim finally heard something.

"Oh my GO..." John's voice said as it was lost to the static.

Jim fearing the worst put out a compound wide comm. "Everyone to the center of the compound now!"

He switched off the communicator and turned and left the room.

As Jim exited the Command Center he could hear the voices of his troops. The air felt tight with tension, excitement, and fear. He proceeded to the center of the mob of troops.

"Okay men, this is what we've come here to do. It's time for a rescue." Jim almost yelled.

"Who we rescuing Commander?" Said a marine

"You all know him. John C. Kerrigan." Jim said as he lowered his head.

The troops inhaled sharply.

"Sir?" A female voice from behind Jim said.

"Yes?" Jim replied as he spun on his heels to see Lilly

"If John is missing...does that mean he could have been captured by the Zerg?" She continued.

"I won't lie, there is a good possibility. We may have to get our hands dirty." He said as he turned back towards the rest of the troops.

"Sir, I believe I speak for every person here when I say this. It's time to call down the thunder!" Said a Ghost.

"Alright then, let's pack up and move out! Dismissed!" Jim said.

He turned back to look at Lilly.

They stood there for a moment before Jim said, "We're gonna need your help...if you wouldn't mind staying."

"Jim, I know we've had our differences...but right now, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be, than by your side." Lilly said.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John fought with all his might to release himself from the talon that held him securely to the ground. He twisted his head around to look at the creature that held him. It was a familiar dog type creature, where it's feet should have been, there were long sharp claws. It's outer skin had hardened into a form of carapace...thick and dense. It held an odd greenish tint on parts of it. He saw the creature's face, he wished he hadn't. It was twisted...mutilated in a sense. The creature was once a different species but what he couldn't say for sure. He looked around and saw many more of these creatures, known only as Zerglings.

_Good, good, good my children. You have served me faithfully. Now soon, shall come the time of our Ascension. Soon we shall take our rightful place within the Swarm! _A thought said as it rippled it's way through John's skull.

"What the heck was that?" John said aloud.

_It was me my child. I am the beginning, the end. Everything that is to come. I am the Overmind. The true and rightful ruler of the Swarm. _The Overmind's thought echoed inside John's mind.

"What do you want with me? I'm no use to you!" John shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as the Zergling that had him pinned to the ground shifted it's leg.

_I do not like your tone, for you see you are of use to me. Last time I decided to take a child...I made a mistake...a miscalculation if you will. I did not foresee the one known as Kerrigan, would turn on me. Thinking that I had total domination over her mind, I thought myself powerful, but, I did not count on her...how do you humans put it?_ The Overmind paused. _Ah! That is what I seek. I did not count on her determination. She proved to be my undoing...but now, now I have what I need to assert myself back into control. _It continued.

"What is that?" John asked.

_I need another. Another human with her _talents_. I need one with her mental abilities and her will._

"So...you chose me? Why? If infesting her turned her against you...what makes you think that infesting me will go any better?"

_I didn't say anything about infestation John. What I'm proposing is a union. Your abilities and my control over the small swarm that you see before you. What I propose, is that you and I merge and become...what is the word? _It seemed to become lost in thought. _Ah...yes I propose that you and I become a king in a sense. For you see, your former wife, is the self proclaimed _Queen of Blades_. What I suggest is that you and I become the King of Blades. Think of the power we will hold. Your abilities as a Ghost, and my control over the Swarm...we would be unstoppable!_

"I'd rather die" John said flatly.

_I think not John...for you see you have no choice in the matter. _The Overmind's thoughts echoed again.

A searing hot pain ran through John's body as he was lifted from the ground, still impaled on the spike of the Zergling. It ran at a fast clip, then came to a sudden stop...which didn't help the fact that John was in agony.

It stopped in front of a huge carapace structure...like none John had ever seen. It was massive, at least twelve stories high...much bigger than any skyscraper he had ever seen on Tarsonis It had huge spires growing from it, ending high up near the dome that was atop of the structure. He was amazed that the Zerg could build something this massive without it caving in on itself. Then, in horror he realized. It was alive. It wasn't built by the Zerg...the structure itself was a Zerg.

_Behold. You see what I am in my true face. I am the Overmind. _It said once again.

"Dear God...how in the...name of all that is Holy did you come to being?" John said in awe of the massive structure.

_For me to tell you, I would need more time than your very lifespan...but once I have merged with you, you will know all that I know. Now prepare yourself. _It thought once again.

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA BE YOU!" John yelled as he thrashed about on the spine that was in his shoulder, ignoring the pain all together.

_As I said before my child...you have no choice in the matter _The Overmind's voice echoed through John's brain.

In horror, John saw a part of the Overmind's outer shell open up. Inside John saw blackness, a void. He thrashed harder, trying to break the bone spike that held him in the air. The blood ran down the spine like a river, but John tried harder to get himself free. Then without a sound the Zergling dropped him and retracted it's spine, letting John go. Without missing a beat he sprang to his feet and made a break for a clearing.

He managed to get thirty feet from the Overmind then felt himself being dragged back. He turned to see that the Overmind itself had produced tendrils from the void in it's shell. Trying with all his might to hold on to something he clawed at the very creep itself. Hoping that somewhere in it's gooey surface that it would have a hand hold, but it seemed that no matter how many he found, they were gone just as quick as he could grasp them. Feeling the cold grip of fear upon his heart John sent out a telepathic message to the only one he could think of.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jim and Lilly walked the harsh and frozen water that was the main sea of Braxis. The only sound to be heard was the marching of the troops behind them, the whine and the slight cracking of ice under the Seige Tanks, and the wind that had picked up to a low howl. They all marched for hours, the sky began to grow dark steadily, signaling that the sun, that was over the thick layer of clouds, was setting slowly. They continued to march, all of the troops seemed to be so completely focused on finding John that they either not noticed the surroundings...or didn't care.

"Sir?" A voice came from behind Jim.

Jim spun on his heels but continued to march, "Yes, private?" He said.

"What are we gonna do if we can't find him? What if the zerg..." The marine trailed off.

Jim stopped and let the marine catch up to him and then began to march next to him. "Don't think like that. We don't know what happened. He could have gotten free, who knows, we could..." Jim trailed off, and stopped moving.

"Sir?" The Marine asked stopping as well.

Lilly and the other troops stopped as well, all focusing their respective gazes towards Jim. He just stood there, not moving, his eyes seemed to be glazed over. A few medics stepped out of the group and began to examin him. Lilly left the front of the squad and made her way to Jim and the medics.

"Well? What's wrong with him?" Lilly asked when she reached them.

"I don't know...his vitals are all normal...his suit is funtioning at peak efficentcy...there's nothing...wait...here...his brain activity is off the scale...what the?" The medic said keeping the scanner near Jim's head.

"What?" Lilly asked, fear rising in her eyes.

"I was contacted...by John...He's thirty klicks south west of here...he's being held prisoner. They want him to do something...but I don't know what...his message just stops there." Jim said his eyes returning to normal and focusing on Lilly's face.

"Jim...he's probably..."Lilly said.

"No...he's alive and I'm gonna find him." Jim said resuming his march.

"Company...MARCH!" A voice yelled and the entire squad began to move.

They all walked till the sky was a black as death. Again the only sounds were from the troops and the wind, as it whipped around them. The few of the troops that had Stimpacks at the ready(Stimpacks are a stimulent system built right into the armor of marines and firebats, when acctivated it gives the person, increased speed, accuracy with a weapon, and stamina...at the cost of sanity and health.) used them to scout ahead.

"Well? What did you find?" Jim asked one of the Marines.

"It doesn't look good sir. We saw what looked like thirteen hives(Command Centers of the Zerg), two Nidus Canals(tunnels used by the Zerg to move troops from one colony on a planet to another instantainously), a Queen's nest(used to make Zerg Queens,Organisms that fly, and can, one upgraded, unleash a parsitic spore into a troop and gain the ability to see through it's eyes, and can, once upgraded, spawn broodlings that rips through a host organism, killing it instantly, and begins to attack the next living enemy it sees), and a few Ultralisks(Huge four legged organisms that have log tusks protruding from it's head and uses them like scythes)." The marine said.

"Well...that's good odds...did you see anything else...anything that can hold a human?"Jim asked.

"No sir...we didn't, but there was one other thing...it looked like a massive...coccoon."The marine said again.

"That's it...that's where John is...we have to get there soon now!" Jim said as a spark of furry ignited in his eyes.

He turned to a near by Seige Tank and said "Sargent...I want you and the other tanks to move to a point and deploy seige mode. Kill anything and everything that isn't human...leave the coccoon alone...I don't wanna damage it."

"Yes sir. All right men you heard the CO...LET'S ROLL OUT!" The tank's opporator said. A collective cry could be heard over the comm as each of the tanks set out to follow thier orders.

"Lt. I want you to take the marines and go with the tanks...keep them safe till they deploy seige...then proceed to kill anything that moves close to them...am I understood?" Jim said to a marine that was close by.

"Yes sir! Alright men...do you wanna live forever...GO GO GO!" He said. The marines moved in unison, running at top speed to catch the tanks before they could get far.

"Marie...I want you and the other medics to follow them...heal any that get damaged...I don't wanna lose anyone tonight" Jim said a not of concern in his voice.

"Will do sir. Alright...Let's go!" Marie said. The other Medics followed her as she ran after the marines.

"Lilly...I want you to stay here...you're gonna be our ears. If anything happens to the troops back home, I wanna know of it ASAP." He said.

"You can count on me...just be careful...please." Lilly said fighting tears.

"I will." Jim said as he turned to the Firebats that were left. "Alright men...let's go...you're all with me...we're gonna sweep in the back way and do a two pronged assult."He said again.

"Give us something to burn sir!" One of the firebats said.

Jim smiled, then took the firebats away from where the others had departed. As they wound around to the back Jim could hear the distinct blasts of six seige tanks, nine marines all firing in unison. He heard through the comm random shouts from each of the men...they seemed to be enjoying the massacre. Jim couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, zerg after zerg being laid waste to by his small band of marines and tanks. He pushed the thought from his mind, and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Once they had reached the back of the encampment, Jim turned to the firebats and said. "Wait for my singal...I'm gonna order them to launch the nuke...then we go and mop up what's left." The small band nodded in agreement.

Jim flipped on his comm and sent a message to the tanks and marines on the otherside of the Zerg camp. "Men...I'm gonna order the launch of the nuke...the Ghost that survived our little 'landing' has been with us under cloak...it's about to run out so now's the time to use the nuke...be carful...I don't wanna lose any of you...stay out of the blast radius and you'll be fine...then we hit them and hit them hard!"

He turned to a the air around him and said "Launch it now."

"Time to call down the thunder." Something said.

Jim waited to hear over his comm the Adjutant confirming the launch of the missle, but nothing came.

"What? Did you launch it?" Jim said, as he flipped the comm to the frequency of the ghost.

"Sir...it...it says that there isn't a missle ready...I'm not getting anything from it... I need to pull out..my cloak is about to fail."He replied.

Jim, for the first time since landing on Braxis, felt fear. He knew what was to come.

His comm crackled to life once again, this time the voice of Lilly came from the internal speakers. "Jim...the base...all of it...it's gone. The Protoss...they came from nowhere and wiped it off the face of the planet. No one survived."

"That...that can't be..."He said, then flipped the comm to his squad's frequency. "Men...pull out...I repeat pull out...it's a trap..."

The only sounds that could be heard over his comm was the screaming of his comrades and the ripping of metal.

Jim, turned to the firebats. "Lets move out...get out of here...there is nothing we can do now..."

They all nodded in agreement and began to retreat. No sooner had they started and began to move, the ground errupted infront of them. Earth flew over their heads, and a huge spike was jutting out from the ground below.

"LUKERS(a subspecies that has evolved from the Hydralisk, an organism that uses spines that it can fire fom it body to be used as a weapon)!!!!" One of the Firebats yelled.

Jim and the Firebats all scrambled, trying to find some sort of cover that the burrowed Lurkers couldn't reach them from. One by one, the Firebats let out cries as each of their fule tankes ruptured and incinerated them. Soon the only one left was Jim. He waited in a tree, hoping that the Lurkers would give up and retreat back to the creep..but no such luck. Instead of retreating, they all emerged from their burrows and then dug holes near the tree. They all centered themselves over the holes and dropped inside of them.

_Well crap...what do I do now...no backup...no retreating...I'm screwed. _He thought.

Just as he was about to lose all hope, he remembered Lilly, he swiched his comm to her frequency and sent a messege, "Lilly...I want you to find transport of this rock...return to Mensk and tell him to bring reinforcments...I'm not going anywhere..they have me pinned up a tree. Find Mensk, tell him to bring reinforcements...do you understand?"

Nothing...only static was heard over his comm.

"Lilly? Do you read?" He said again

Again he heard only static.

With all hope lost, Jim began to lower himself on the tree. Untill the ground was almost under him.


End file.
